


Still Lovely

by GouKanraku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GouKanraku/pseuds/GouKanraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS FOR BIRTHRIGHT] After the coronation ceremony, the royalty part ways to prepare for the upcoming festival. Just after Corrin changes out of the ceremonial gowns, she is intercepted by the new king of Hoshido. Her eyes blindfolded, Corrin felt herself being led outside the castle grounds by her husband. Just what does Ryoma have in mind for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished Birthright! I must say, I'm rather disappointed by the plot. Even after reading the scripts for Conquest, I didn't feel like anything was answered at all. Was it really necessary to split the game up into three parts? I feel like Revelations itself should suffice... Anyway, that's just my opinion on the matter. 
> 
> Also, I was somewhat unsatisfied with the ending cards for Ryoma and Corrin. And thus, this self-indulgent post-ending scene was born. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

A soft breeze teased Corrin’s long locks from her face, weaving the sweet hints of spring blossoms into the waterfall of white curls on her shoulders. Ryoma’s hands cast a warm darkness over her eyes, and the oaken scent of his simple robe held Corrin in its invisible embrace. 

 

“You know, you could have just told me to close my eyes.” Corrin said and chuckled. “It would be a heinous crime to disobey the new King of Hoshido, especially on his coronation day.”

 

“Heh, I’m not taking any chances with this one.” Ryoma replied and lowered his hands from Corrin’s eyes. “You can open them now. We’re here.”

 

Corrin blinked, her vision tinted blue as it adjusted to the bright rays of sunlight. As her gaze shifted into focus, she released a soft gasp.

 

“Oh, wow...” She whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

 

A tall cherry tree stood proudly before her, its thick canopy of branches laden and overflowing with pastel pink blossoms amidst the tender green of a spring meadow. A passing zephyr carried whispers of the city’s renewed liveliness, but that soon faded out of Corrin’s thoughts. 

 

The lower branches were scorched in places. The bark of the trunk bore violent gashes, the history of its damage evident to its viewer. The rough-hewn edges of the recent wounds reminded Corrin of her own scars, and she sighed.

 

“The war reached even here, right outside the castle...” Corrin murmured, her voice so soft that even she was unsure if they had left her lips at all. She stepped closer to the tree and traced the lacerations with her fingers, her mind drifting off to a uneasy void. 

 

“Yes, but those days are over.”

 

Corrin looked up, her uncertain gaze welcomed by Ryoma’s gentle smile.

 

“You may not remember this, but Hinoka, Takumi, you, and I played here even before Sakura was born.” Ryoma said wistfully and looked up at the flourishing blossoms. “Us four and Queen Mikoto often came here. Father would too sometimes. I cherished those memories of us together. Hinoka and Takumi would get into little squabbles, but both of them would rush to your side as soon as you became upset at their arguing.”

 

“I wished I had remembered more of everyone.” Corrin said, cursing herself silently as the hazy memories bobbed lazily in and out of the surface of recollection. “I… We lost so much. So many good people.”

 

Corrin tyrned to Ryoma, her vision blurring at the edges as the words, the muffled grief finally erupted from within her. 

 

“What if… What if there was a better way?” Corrin cried, her voice strained as she held back the tears that welled up in her eyes. “It didn’t have to be like this. None of this… None of them would have died if I was never b-”

 

“And yet, here we are.”

 

Ryoma interrupted her, and Corrin’s anguish crashed to a stop at his firm tone.

 

“I wanted to show you this place because it, like you, bore the scars of this war.” Ryoma said and cupped Corrin’s face in his hand, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. His hand was rough with calluses, and Corrin caught a glimpse of his arm through the haze of her tears - the scar tissue was almost indistingushable from unscathed skin in its expanse.

 

“Remember what you first said when you opened your eyes, Corrin?”

 

“Ryoma...” Corrin breathed his name, the turmoil subsiding as she understood Ryoma’s intentions.

 

“You may have suffered more than many of us in this war, but you continue to blossom for us, for...” Ryoma said and paused, his voice lowering to a tender murmur. “For me.”

 

“I love you, Corrin.”

 

Corrin blinked the tears from her eyes and smiled, whispering her reply.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Corrin reached up, clasping her hands behind Ryoma’s neck. She tiptoed slightly and nuzzled Ryoma’s cheek. The steady warmth of his body synchronized with her own. united in their embrace. A mischievous grin curled Ryoma’s lips.

  
“Kiss me, you fool!”


End file.
